


Hope Works

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Hope, Leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jarett watches as Keyleth gives hope to frightened citizens taking refuge in Greyskull Keep.





	Hope Works

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Critical Role Relationship Week](http://percyvex.tumblr.com/post/156591402338/cinderfell-what-is-critical-role-relationship) on tumblr. The pairing was chosen by a randomizer, and the fic was originally posted [on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156900568963/hope-works).
> 
> **Spoilers for Episode 41.**

One thing Jarett would never forget about that crazy, stressful, horrific day was Keyleth.

He was bringing some water to an elderly gentleman who had been injured in the press to get into the Keep when Keyleth appeared inside the temple. Though she tried to make her way quietly to the garden, she was immediately recognized and questioned by the frightened people gathered there.

And Jarett could tell by her voice that she was just as frightened as they were.

“It’ll be all right; everyone calm down,” she began. “We’ve had a rough day. It’s been hard on everyone. You should be safe here for the evening… hopefully.”

The last word was muttered, but the people looking up to the distressed druid for help and guidance didn’t notice.

One woman hugged her friend, relieved tears streaming down her face. A nearby child clung to its grandmother, who whispered, “Hear that? We’re safe. We’re safe.” Even the man who had just thanked Jarett for the water sighed out some nervous tension.

Though Keyleth’s words had been unsure and halting, those assembled took them as a god’s truth.

Jarett watched as the people’s thanks were murmured and their fears assuaged. He caught Keyleth’s eye, gave her an encouraging nod, and saw her draw in a fortifying breath before she nodded back.

Any little bit of hope works.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156900568963/hope-works)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
